Parenthood
by daviderl31
Summary: My take on how Adam should have handled the Haddie and Alex problem in season 2.
1. Camille

**Parenthood**

 **Introduction**

Back when the show first aired, I started watching because I was a big fan of Gilmore Girls, and Lauren Graham was on both shows. But after about the 8th episode of season one, I got so angry about the relationship between Sarah (Lauren) and her daughter, Amber. It was like the writers wanted to make them SO different from Lorelai and Rory, that they made Sarah look stupid and inept and so totally incompetent as a mother that I stopped watching.

But I have started watching the show again on Netflix, after six seasons and the show ended. And when I got to that particular episode, I didn't care much anymore.

But the reason for this story is because of something that happened that had nothing to do with Sarah and Amber. It involves the story line about Adam and Kristina's daughter, Haddie, and her falling for Alex – the 19 year old working at the soup kitchen. Even though Adam admitted he liked Alex, he still felt like Hattie was too young (at 16) to be with a high school dropout and an alcoholic who has his own apartment. So when they told her to stop seeing him, she sneaked out to do just that. And when Adam and Kristina put their foot down, she went to her grandmother, Camille, stay with her, and she let her.

And the way everything was dealt with I felt was completely wrong. Maybe I'm just a hard-assed dick, but the following is how I would have handled it.

The story starts out with Adam going to Camille and Zeek's to make Haddie come home.

 **Chapter One**

 **Camille**

As Adam pulled into the driveway of his parents' home, Kristina unbuckled her seat belt.

"You don't need to come in," Adam said. "This won't take long."

"Are you sure?" Kristina asked, a little unsure.

"I'm sure," he said, giving her a comforting smile; which comforted her not at all.

Adam walked up to the front door and rang the bell. After a half minute, Camille opened the door.

"You ring the doorbell now?" she asked, not surprise to see him there.

"I – we've, come to get Haddie."

"I don't think she's – ready to go."

"Just tell her we're here, and to get her things together."

"I think she wants to stay here – for a while, a little while."

"That doesn't matter. I'm her father and I say she coming home with us."

"Are you sure this is the right way to handle this – drag her home when she obviously doesn't want to be there right now?"

"What she does or doesn't want isn't the issue. She disobeyed us, sneaked around behind our backs to see _him_ , and now she needs to pay for the consequences for her actions. And you letting her stay here only tells her that you approved of what she did, and it is okay for her, at sixteen, to dictate when and where she will live."

"I don't see it that way. I see a confused and angry young woman trying to make the best of a difficult situation."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Now Adam was getting a little bit angry. "After everything you and Dad went through with Sarah and Seth? Don't you see that this thing with Haddie and Alex is starting out the exact same way? And don't forget – this isn't the first time this has happened - Haddie sneaking around behind our backs to see a boy."

"No, I don't see that at all. I don't see this as the same thing. But I do think that Haddie is old enough to choose where, and with whom, she wants to live."

For a few seconds Adam bit his bottom lip, and took several breaths, trying to calm down, with little success.

"Okay, that's the way you want it, you think you can deal with this Haddie and Alex situation, fine! She's yours. She can stay here as long as she wants. And when you discover she's been sneaking out at night just like Sarah did, she's yours! And when you find out she's been at his apartment, and then comes home pregnant, she's yours. She's all yours!"

Adam turned to leave, then turned back around.

"Oh, and don't expect us to come around – for any reason: holidays, birthdays, whatever. You have Haddie, and we're done with you!"

When Adam got back into the car, he slammed the door harder than he planned.

"Where's Haddie?" Kristina asked. "Is she coming?"

"No. She's not coming. _Camille_ told her she could stay as long as she wants. So she's staying. And as long as she is there, we won't be going over there, at all, for anything."

Kristina opened her mouth, but nothing came out; she didn't know what to say. Not right now, anyway.


	2. Zeek

**Chapter Two**

 **Zeek**

That evening the front doorbell rang.

"Want me to get it?" Kristina asked.

"No," Adam replied, a slightly tired sound to his voice. "It's probably for me."

When he opened the door, Zeek was there.

"Son," he said before Adam could speak. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on in."

"Why don't we talk out here?"

"Okay," Adam said as he shut the door behind him.

"I guess you know what this is all about," Zeek said uncomfortably.

"I don't see Haddie," Adam said, looking past his dad.

"No, she's not here. She's still at home; my – our home."

Adam crossed his arms, waiting for his father to come to the point – the "point" he knew was coming.

"It's about this thing with you and your mother. She said that as long as Haddie is staying with us, that you aren't coming over, at all."

"She's correct. I can't, in good conscience, go along with her undermining my parental authority, and her condoning Haddie's lying to us and sneaking behind our backs to see Alex. I just can't do it."

"I don't think she sees it like that."

"What other way is there to see it? Haddie took Max to the park where she knew Alex was going to be, and lied about it! How else could she see it?"

For a few seconds, Zeek was at a loss for words.

"But, but you know how much Camille loves Max, and Kristina. Don't you think you're undermining _their_ relationship?"

"Not at all. If Kristina wants to go over there; if she wants to take Max, I have no objection. But I won't go, not until Haddie comes back home and accepts the punishment and the restrictions we set for her for disobeying us."

Before Zeek could answer, Adam continued.

"See, I don't understand – it's your house too, and you should get some say so in who comes and goes. So why aren't you...?"

"Look son," Zeek interrupted, "since your mother and I have been in couples therapy, we've been told that we should pick our battles; pick the ones we can win. Pick the ones where we know we're right. But in this, I can't fight your mother. Her mind's made up. It's a losing battle."

"Then we have nothing else to talk about." And Adam turned to go back into the house.

"Sunday, dinner. So you won't come?"

"No. I told you that. If Kristina wants to take Max, then fine. But not me.

And Adam closed the door, leaving his father standing outside.


	3. Sarah and Julia

**Chapter Three**

 **Sarah and Julia**

The next evening, about a half hour after Adam got home from work, again the front doorbell rang. Without saying anything to Adam, Kristina answered it. It was Sarah and Julia. And with a weak smile, Kristina let them in and led them to the kitchen where Adam was getting himself a drink.

"You have company," Kristina said, then quietly left the room, not wanting to get mixed up in their family politics. Adam just shook his head, knowing what was coming.

"Go ahead," he said. "Say it. Get it all out in the open."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to Haddie?" Sarah said. "Do you know...?"

"Stop!" Adam interrupted. "Stop right there. You cannot expect me to stand here and listen to you two parrot everything Mom has said about me and about Haddie, and about how she is okay with her sneaking around and lying to both me and Kristina! How many times did I hear her crying and worrying about you sneaking out to see Seth? Do you have any idea how upset she was – knowing you were with _him_ , and not knowing where you were, or when you were coming home? Or if you were coming home knocked up?"

"But that's just it!" Sarah came back. "Haddie isn't me! What I did or didn't do with Seth has nothing to do with her! And for the record – if it wasn't for Seth, I wouldn't have had Amber or Drew. And I love those two kids more than anything in this world!"

"Oh! So it's okay if Haddie comes home pregnant because you love your kids! What the hell kind of logic is _that_!"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"It sure sounds like it from where I'm standing."

"Julia," Sarah said, exasperated. "Say something. Maybe you get through to him."

"She's right, you know. Haddie and Alex aren't Sarah and Seth. I know Mom had a hard time dealing with Sarah and Seth, and their relationship. But you need to trust that Haddie isn't going to do anything she shouldn't."

When Adam opened his mouth to object, Julia put her hand up to keep him from interrupting.

"Yes, I know. She lied. She sneaked out to see him. And she betrayed your and Kristina's trust. But she's sixteen. She's a teenager. You have to expect she's going to test her boundaries; to see how far she can go."

"I understand that. But when she does go too far, don't you think I, as her parent, have the right to punish her as I see fit? What gives my mother the right to discount me and my decisions, and allow my daughter to just walk out of here and find sanctuary in her house? If that isn't undermining my authority, my parental rights, what is it?"

Sarah put her hand on Julia's arm.

"Let's go. He's not going to listen to us. His mind is made up. We're completely wrong and he's completely right."

Julia started to say something, but instead followed Sarah to the door.


	4. Haddie

**Chapter Four**

 **Haddie**

The following Friday afternoon, almost a week later, Kristina's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Camille."

"Hi, Kristina. I was wondering, have you – heard from Haddie, today?"

Suddenly there was knot in the pit of her stomach.

"No, I haven't. Is there a reason why I should? Is she ready to come home?"

"She – she's not here. She left for school early because she said she wanted to go by the soup kitchen early for some reason. She didn't way why. But then I got a call from her school because she never showed up. They wanted to know if she was sick. I didn't know what to say, so I told them she was."

"So, where _is_ she?"

"I don't know. I asked Amber, and Drew, but neither one knew. Or didn't want to say."

"So do we need to call the police?" By now Kristina was verging on hysteria.

"No, I don't think so, not right now. But I guess you need to tell Adam, as much as I hate to say it. You know how he's going to react."

"Yes, I do know how he's going to react. Just like I am. We trusted you! We thought you would keep Haddie safe. And as much as I hate to say it. I think Adam was right. You never should have let her stay there. You should have sent her home."

"Look, Kristina, I didn't want this - this split between us. But she needed a refuge; someplace she could feel..."

"Safe? Is that what you were going to say? Because it's obvious she isn't, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me asking where she is!"

Before Camille could answer, Haddie came into her kitchen.

"Wait," Camille said, much relieved. "She's here. She just came in."

"So ask her," Kristina demanded. "Where has she been all day, and now coming home three hours late!"

"I will. Just a minute."

Kristina could hear Camille's muffled voice asking Haddie, and very faintly she could hear some kind of reply. Then another question from Camille Kristina couldn't quite hear, and then another faint answer.

Then she heard more clearly, "Why don't you talk to your mother. I know she's worried."

"Hey, Mom," Haddie said. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Really."

"So why weren't you in school in today? Where were you?"

"I was..."

Kristina heard Haddie take a breath, then two, as if stalling, trying to think of a legitimate reason.

"Well?" Kristina was losing patience.

"I went – I went to a free clinic for a test; some tests."

"Tests? What kind of tests? Is there something wrong with you? Why didn't you come to me? I could have taken you to our doctor. Or you could have had Camille take you. Say something!"

"I would, if you'd let me get a word in edgewise."

"Okay. I'm sorry. So..."

"I went to the clinic because I was burning – down there, whenever I peed. And I just didn't want any of you guys to make a big deal out of it. It was nothing. It's just a urinary tract infection. And got a prescription for it, and a couple bottles of cranberry juice."

For a few seconds Kristina was silent, then a thought came to her.

"You said 'tests'. You said 'some tests'. What kind of tests?"

"Do we really have to talk about this right now? How about if I come over this weekend and we can..."

"No, we can't this weekend. I want to know what other kinds of tests you had done. And I want to know right now!"

There was an even longer pause; so long that Kristina thought she had hung up. Then she heard Haddie mumble something she couldn't hear.

"You'll have to speak up. What kind of tests?"

"For – for STDs."

"What?" Both Kristina and Camille spoke at the same time.

But before Haddie could say anything else, Kristina said, "You pack your things, young lady. You pack up and you be ready to leave. Because, you are coming home with us – _tonight_!"

The ride from Zeek and Camille's was made in silence, but just as soon as Haddie, Kristina and Adam were home, the interrogation began.

"So what other tests did you have done?" Kristina demanded to know. Adam decided to let Kristina handle this, for now.

"Tests!" Haddie retorted. "Just tests, that's all!"

"But what...?" Then once again Kristina felt the knot in her stomach.

"Are you pregnant? Is that what this is all about? You're pregnant?"


	5. Alex

**Chapter Five**

 **Alex**

"No!" Haddie shouted out, trying to drown out her mother. "I'm NOT pregnant! No, I am _not_ pregnant."

"How do you know? Did you use anything?"

"Then was kind of tests were they?" Adam spoke up, interrupting Kristina's questioning. "You tell us, and you tell us right now. We're tired of all this dancing around the truth."

"Because – because I thought the burning might be... I thought I might have caught – something – from Alex."

"Something like a – a venereal disease?" Kristina could barely get the words out.

"Yes! Something like that."

"So you and Alex had sex," Adam said, his voice was low and menacing. "You had unprotected sex with _him_!"

"I – we, didn't intend to do anything. I just wanted to see his apartment. I wanted to see what it looked like; how he lived."

"You don't think you can be pregnant, even though went to a man's apartment, someone you have feelings for, and who has feelings for you, and you had unprotected sex with? Didn't you _think_? Didn't you even consider this might have sent him a message?" Kristina said.

"It's not like that."

"What are you talking about?" Adam stepped in again. "What did you think he was going to think? To a man there is no other reason to believe a woman, or a teenage girl, would want to go to his apartment except to have sex."

"God!" Haddie spat out. "I can't believe I'm hearing something like that from my own father! Is your mind that far down in the gutter?"

"Haddie!" Kristina exclaimed. "You will _not_ speak to your father like that! And for the record, he is 100% correct. That is the very thing men expect when women come on to them. And this is the _exact_ reason why we told you over and over that at sixteen you are too young to have a relationship with someone that much older, and that much more experienced than you are."

Biting her lip, Haddie tried to think of a suitable comeback, but nothing came to her; nothing that wouldn't set them off again. And she had heard enough.

"Can I go to my room now?"

"In a minute," her father said. "But first I want Alex's address."

"Why?" Haddie now was worried. Worried he would go to Alex's apartment and do who knows what.

"So I can tell the police where to find the sexual predator who raped my daughter."

"What? No! He didn't rape me. It just happened. We were talking, and then we kissed, and then – it was an accident."

"An accident?" Kristina was floored.

"Yes, an accident. And it only happened once … or maybe twice."

"Twice? You did it _twice_? And you called that an accident?" Kristina was now verging on hysteria.

"It doesn't matter how it happened," Adam said, trying to give Kristina time to catch her breath. "You are sixteen and a minor. He is nineteen and an adult. That makes it statutory rape. And he is going to jail for a long, long time."

"No, you can't do that to him. He's trying so hard, if you do that it will ruin his life forever."

"Then he should have thought about that before he raped my daughter."

"Will you stop saying that! It wasn't rape. It was consensual."

"Yes, it was." Kristina said more calmly. "According to the laws of California, you are under 18, so it was rape."

"What is his address," Adam repeated.

"I don't know."

"Then where is his apartment?"

"I'm not telling you. I am not going to let you ruin his life over something I did."

"We'll see about that. I'm sure my mother knows where to find him."

But as soon as Adam reached for his cell phone, it rang. It was Camille.

"I was just going to call you to get Alex's address."

"That's why I called. I went over to his apartment to find out what exactly was going on, but he wasn't home. So I talked to his landlord, and he said Alex told him he had an out of town emergency and had to leave for a few days. But he took everything with him. So I think he left for good."

"I'm not surprised. Thanks for calling."

"What was that?" Kristina asked.

"It was Mom. She went to see Alex, but he packed up and left town."

"He wouldn't do that!" Haddie exclaimed.

"So you think your grandmother lied?"

Before Haddie could answer, her cell phone rang. But just as she was about to answer it, Adam took it from her and looked at the screen.

"SK. Who is SK?"

"Just – just a girl at school, that's all."

"Really? So it wouldn't be Soup Kitchen would it? Code for Alex?"

And again, before Haddie could answer, Adam swiped the green ''answer'' icon.

"Sorry, but Haddie can't come to the phone right now. We're just about to call the police … Well, what do you know? He hung up."

Not knowing what else to say, Haddie asked, "Can I go to my room _now_?"

"Yes you may," Kristina said. "But you understand you are grounded for a month. And no cell phone, and you can only use your computer when you are in the dining room or kitchen, with one of us here, not in your bedroom."

"Fine!" she answered, "Whatever."

She started down the hallway, then asked, "Is the door back up?"

"Not yet. I'll do that tomorrow."

"Fine! Whatever."

As she threw herself down on her bed, Haddie was trying to think of some way to talk to Amber, hoping she would help her get in touch with Alex.

 **The End**


End file.
